


Separate Way

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Lance isn't gonna show up for a bit, M/M, Olkari Pidge (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro is still a human lol, he'll be absent like he was in season 2, it's gonna happen just like, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Champion is released differently.





	Separate Way

"Ulaz, I'm in position."

Keith held his hand on the communicator in his ear for a moment in anticipation. When no response came back, he scowled.

"Ulaz, I'm in position with your escape vehicle. Do you copy?"

Impatiently, Keith tapped the control panel of the ship. It was so typical of Ulaz to disappear of the radar like that. So long as he hadn't heard a cryptic tick of gunshots, Keith had to assume that Ulaz was fine and simply ignoring him to focus on their task. Such instances of miscommunication in the past had been greatly unappreciated by Kolivan.

Not that Kolivan would be too happy about their current situation, either. The thought suddenly made Keith's panic skyrocket, and he pressed the button to activate his comm once more.

"Just making sure things are okay," Keith said, attempting to dig a response out of his fellow insubordinate. "Did you find him or what?"

"Yes," Ulaz replied, voice crackling through the wavelengths. It was enough to calm him down for a moment.

"Good to hear. Preparing take off procedures."

"There's been a change of plans," Ulaz interjected, "We won't need that escape pod. Meet me in the lower decks, by Storage 6. There are things you need to know."

Keith sighed, and began shutting off the ship. "Copy that. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Once the last blinking light had darkened, Keith allowed himself to show visible disappointment. He had gone through a lot of effort to ensure that they wouldn't be found during takeoff, and now Ulaz was suggesting they try a different method of escape?

Grabbing the small bag of belongings he'd brought with him, Keith left the ship and the hangar, trying to go as fast as possible without raising suspicion from the guards making rounds.

The other guards, Keith reminded himself. He was still a guard on official records, but he didn't doubt that his status would be changed by the end of the cycle.

Just as he was nearing the first of the Storage Bays, he heard a click as Ulaz turned on his communicator. "Keith, do you heard me? I've been followed and cornered. They won't be able to get in, but you're going to need to fight your way through to get here."

"Understood, Ulaz," Keith said. He turned the corner and saw the first of the Galra guards. "I'll see you in a few ticks."

One of the guards noticed him and shouted, "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"

* * *

Storage 1...

Storage 2...

Storage 3, 4, 5...

Storage 6. There it was.

Placing his hand on the scanner outside, Keith was surprised to find the door opened with ease and that his genetic code hadn't aleady been banned from the system. Had Ulaz taken out the cameras on the way in, or had no one seen him clearly use smoke to knock out the guards?

Now, Keith hadn't really known what he was expecting in Storage 6 when he had followed Ulaz's instructions, but it definitely wasn't a giant, red robot lion with glowing yellow eyes, surrounded by a particle barrier. Ulaz stood near it, and was speaking to the Champion, whom he'd leaned against some crates.

"Ulaz, what's this?" Keith asked.

Ulaz smiled. "Keith, you made it."

Warily, Keith looked around. "Why did you change the plan? And what's with the giant lion?"

"I need to tell you something," Ulaz admitted, and plucked Keith's communicator from his ear. "I've been tracking you with this."

Taking a step back in surprise, Keith could only respond with a shocked, " _Why_?"

"The same reason we saved him," Ulaz said, pointing at the weakened Champion. "Her eyes glow stronger the closer you get, and I simply needed the tracker to prove it. You're meant to pilot her."

Keith turned and stared at the lion. For some reason, it felt like she was looking back it him, curiously. He reached a hand out at the particle barrier, but hesitated until he looked back at Ulaz watching. When he pressed his hand against the barrier, it disappeared.

"But what does-"

Ulaz interrupted him. "She can take you to someone who can explain better than I can. But I think it's time for you to take the Champion and leave."

Keith returned his attention to Ulaz, who was helping the Champion stand. "You aren't coming?"

"No," Ulaz said, helping the champion to the front of the lion by Keith. "I still have work for the Blade to do here. I will cover for your leave, and contact you as soon as it is safe to do so." There was a brief pause as Ulaz took a deep breath. "Be safe, blade."

Keith took the Champion. "You too, blade."

He helped him into the lion, trying his best not to look back at Ulaz. Quietly, the Champion told him, "I'm Shiro..."

He stared wide-eyed, using the only response he was sure of. "I'm Keith."

Ulaz watched them go.


End file.
